


Welcome Home My Prince~

by Bakagamii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maid Cafe AU, Maid Kagami Taiga, Protective Aomine Daiki, Vulnerable Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamii/pseuds/Bakagamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine finds a flier for a Maid Cafe, only to discover the one and only Kagami Taiga is on the front of said flier.<br/>After his curiosity gets the better of him and he follows the redhead to the Maid Cafe, Aomine discovers something that sends fury seething through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's AoKaga day today *screech* so we HAD to write a little something towards it to fuel our fangirling, enjoy~

Aomine had been spending almost every Saturday with Kagami since they had first started playing one-on-one together down the local basketball court. Recently, however, Aomine had noticed that his friend would be less responsive to his text messages. He shrugged this off not thinking much of it.

However, today, as he slouched on Kagami's couch watching the redhead bustle around the kitchen in his cute little tiger apron, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Leaning over slowly he grasped the object, took a closer look and realised that it was a flier reading "Maid cafe!~"

Aomine snickered at the thought of Kagami visiting something so ridiculous as a maid cafe, deciding to drill him as to why he had such a flier.

"Oi, Kagami, what's this?" He waved the flier about but just as he was about to put it down his lazy sapphire orbs landed on an image of a very familiar redhead in a very frilly and very short maid's dress.

"Hm? What was that, Aomine?" The said 'maid' asked, still continuing with his cooking and not bothering to turn around.

Taking this opportunity to surprise Kagami at his apparent new job he said a simple, "nothing." And carried on looking at the flier, thinking to himself how he couldn't wait to see Kagami in action.

While Kagami was the first person Aomine noticed on that flier, his eyes skimmed over the rest of them and he gawked.

There was Takao, Kasamatsu, and was that Furihata that also happened to be from Seirin...?

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this," He muttered under his breath. Not being able to wait, he got out his phone and took a step outside the living room and into the bathroom, "gonna take a shit."

"I did not need to know that!"

Chuckling, Aomine typed in Midorima's phone number and instantly grunted at the greeting.

"What do you want, Aomine?"

"You'll never guess what-"

"Just get it over with. I am very busy."

"I'm at Kagami's-"

"No surprise there."

"Shh! Let me continue! I found a flier for a maid cafe on his table. Strange, right? Well guess who happened to be kitted out in maid dresses... Kagami, Kasamatsu, Furihata, Taka-"

"Takao?!" Midorima had choked out causing Aomine to laugh smugly.

"Mm, I'll show you the flier sometime. Ciao~" Aomine ended the call before the green-haired male could utter another word.

"Jeez, Ahomine how long are you gonna be?! Dinner's getting cold!" Kagami called with a twinge of annoyance from the table, impatiently waiting for Aomine.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Bakagami, I'm coming~" the bluenette couldn't help but grin as he thought about where he would go tomorrow... Who he would see tomorrow.

 

Aomine awoke surprisingly early for his usual lazy self, sitting bolt upright on the couch on which he had been sleeping when he realised what he had planned to do today. Excitement crept over him and a small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"What's with that grin?" Kagami raised an eyebrow at the unusual behavior of his friend as he walked past the couch.

Aomine masked the grin with a nonchalant expression, "what grin?"

"You know what gr- ugh never mind, I've got to leave for work."

"Work eh?" Aomine moved off the sofa so he could tower over the other male, "I didn't know you had a job."

"Its fairly recent-" Kagami muttered, almost looking like he was dreading going there, "anyway, I've got to leave so uh, I'll see you later for our one on one yeah?"

"Wait."

Aomine caught Kagami's wrist before he walked out the front door, "what is it about this job that gives you that look...?"

Kagami's eyes widened in shock horror, "I, um."

The bluenette did not like what he was seeing, a petrified Kagami standing before him. This had never happened before. He thought to himself it can't just be the fact he works at a maid cafe... There must be something else; something worse. The concern reached its boiling point but he let go of his wrist as the sooner Kagami left, the sooner he could find out why Kagami was behaving the way he was.

"W-Well... See 'ya. Don't mess up my apartment." Kagami laughed sheepishly before hurrying out of his apartment, leaving Aomine stood staring at the door as it clicked shut.

"I'll find out what's making Kagami sad." Aomine clenched his fist with determination and swiftly snatched up the flier for the Maid Cafe before leaving the apartment.

 

Just over two hours later Aomine found himself stood before the building he had been searching for.

"Darn map on this was so unclear." He sighed thinking back to how he had just taken a detour around half of the district.

Taking a chance to drink in the sight before him, he couldn't help but smile to himself. The building was cute and homely, and as he peered through the window he saw various figures in their ridiculous maid attire.

"I have no idea what to expect... Here goes." Aomine hesitantly opened the door sounding the soft chime of a bell above his head.

"Welcome home, my King!~"

Aomine was flabbergasted, he almost choked on his spit at the sight before him, thinking to himself how Midorima would love the sight of this particular maid.

"H-Hello..." He stuttered sheepishly, his legs refusing to move and follow where Takao had intended to take him.

Once Takao called his name in confusion, his legs started to move as he thought to himself, what if Kagami was wearing what he had on, on the flier?

His heart palpitated at the thought. Firstly because oh god, Kagami in a short dress. Secondly because... Other people seeing him in a short dress. Unacceptable.

Taking a seat by the window, Aomine picked up the menu that Takao handed him and debated which treat he would like.

"This all looks good." His mouth practically watered, attracting the attention of other customers. After several minutes of having his face stuffed in the cutesy pink menu, Aomine was broken from his trance.

"U-Uhm... What can I get for you today, m-my prince?" Aomine swiftly put the menu down and stared up at the redhead with a mixture of shock and something indescribable shaping his features.

Kagami froze up, instantly flushing the colour of his hair as his ruby orbs widened in pure horror and humiliation.

"A-Aomine..." He released a small strangled whisper and eventually broke the gaze to stare at his patent shoes. Aomine opened his mouth to respond but frowned as he couldn't form words, just gawking awkwardly. His eyes scanned Kagami's profile, and much to his delight, the Seirin ace was wearing the exact dress from the flier; barely reaching his thighs, it fitted his muscular figure surprisingly well, well enough to cause Aomine's heart to do a crazy little flip. Travelling lower, the bluenette's eyes noticed Kagami's stockings complete with little pink bows and attached by suspenders.

Kagami cleared his throat and spoke hoarsely, his hands clutching the material of his dress as he refused to meet Aomine's gaze, "what can I get for you A-Ahomine?"

Aomine cringed inwardly, making a mental note of what may come out of his mouth, 'don't think with your dick now Daiki-'

Kagami's eyebrow quirkier up as he waited patiently for Aomine's response.

"You," Aomine murmured with half-lidded eyes, "I want you."

"W-Wha?!"

It was then Aomine realized his mistake, "I-I mean...!" He started in an attempt to save his dignity, turning a very similar colour to Kagami himself.

"D-Don't!" Kagami put his hand up to stop the rant that was about to come, then smacked Aomine around the face with his little notepad which was decorated in hearts and flowers.

"J-Just tell me what you want."

Taking another sneaky peek at the lush thighs that were making an appearance he resisted the urge to say, 'you' again and instead said, "I would like a strawberry shortcake and a latte please-"

Jotting down what Aomine said, Kagami asked a simple, "is that all?" And with a nod from Aomine, Kagami took that as his cue to leave and hand off the order unto the cook.

 

After some time of watching the maids - particularly a certain redhead - bustle about to serve their customers, Aomine's daze was interrupted by a plate landing before him, an abrupt voice following.

"Here-"

"Hey, shouldn't you be treating me like the rest of your customers?" Aomine tried to hide the disappointment on his face and Kagami's eyes widened for a brief second.

"I'm sorry, my... Prince. I guess I just wasn't thinking properly. Enjoy your meal!" Kagami winked blowing a kiss for added effect, and quickly turned on his heels to attend to a customer who had been calling for him, leaving Aomine shellshocked following the teasing wink.

"Hmph..." He grumbled to himself as he tucked into his shortcake.

"Woah this is good. I'll have to ask Kagami to make me it sometime."

Enjoying himself greatly as he savoured the taste of his treat, he hummed to himself before almost choking on his mouthful at the sight before him.

"My prince, p-please do not do that!" A man almost as tall as Aomine was stood up and caressing the poor redheads thighs and ass, not subtly either.

Trying to be a good employee, Kagami said nothing. But the look of disgust on his face gave away his true feelings, "please stop, m-my prince..."

"Oh yeah," the man said, biting on his earlobe, "call me your prince~ My slutty little maid~"

Aomine stood up.

He walked over to them and calmly pushed off the man's hands from his Kagami.

One look into the redheads eyes and he knew this was the problem, this was why he was so upset this morning.

Something inside Aomine broke.

He grasped the figure by the collar of their shirt and yanked them forward so their faces were inches apart.

"Listen here," Aomine growled, anger prominent in his features, "touch him inappropriately again and I'll fucking kill you."

The male smirked smugly, testing Aomine, "you won't stop me. Who are you, anyway? This one's _my _little slut~"__

__The response the male received was an aggressive punch to the face causing him to stumble backwards, falling flat on the ground. Aomine hissed and shook his hand with a scowl before looming over the figure who now cowered back, nose dripping with blood._ _

__"Ahomine!" Kagami tugged on the bluenette's arm pulling him away from the man whom he was raising his fist to punch again._ _

__"But," His ocean orbs glazed over the terrified expression Kagami's face had adopted, causing him to grow even more furious, _"you're mine."__ _

__Everyone, including the man he had punched, was staring at him in shock. They all knew who he was, the cafe goers only came to the cafe for a glimpse of the basketball players that were dressed as maids._ _

__"Y-Yours?" Kagami stammered, his grip on Aomine's toned bicep faltering._ _

__"Ye-" He got cut off, brought back to reality by the man which had dared to touch Kagami._ _

__"Since when?" The man stood up shakily and wiped his nose, daring to further challenge Aomine, "I called dibs first on this piece of meat." He pinched Kagami's ass causing the redhead to yelp and let go of Aomine's arm._ _

__Aomine's face dropped and within seconds he was lunging at the man again._ _

__"That's it-"_ _

__"A-Aomine stop!" Kagami shouted hoarsely and enveloped the bluenette in a gentle but desperate hug from behind tugging him back._ _

__"Please!"_ _

__Aomine froze, no longer moving as Kagami squeezed him tightly, burying his face in the broad back._ _

__"It's okay... I'm okay... I'm used to it." He said, muffled by his face being hidden in Aomine's back.  
The anger disappeared from Aomine's face and concern took over, he turned his body hastily and gripped onto Kagami's shoulders without thinking._ _

__Kagami looked up in astonishment, tears welled up in his eyes and were about to fall._ _

__"Used to it...?" Aomine felt his heart break yet again. His arms shook and trembled when Kagami whispered a weak, "yes."_ _

__"Kagami... Why didn't you tell me? What're you even doing here?"_ _

__"I-"_ _

__"Never mind, actually." Aomine's hold on Kagami tightened ever so slightly before he pulled away._ _

__"Go change. You're leaving with me." Kagami blinked in puzzlement before slowly nodding, rushing behind the curtained doorway to get his possessions._ _

__"He can't just lea-"_ _

__"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop him?" Aomine growled grasping the collar of the male who had groped the redhead, and he quickly raised his hands in surrender._ _

__"That's what I thought," the ace spat in hatred, "if I see you anywhere near him again I'll kill you."_ _

__The man clearly began to gather up saliva in his mouth, getting ready to spit onto Aomine's face. The bluenette saw it coming however and with his swift reflexes moved out of the way._ _

__"I'm using all of my will power not to beat the shit outta you."_ _

__Kiyoshi came over from behind the counter and strided up to the loudmouths, "I heard from Kagami someone had been causing him distress? Aomine-san, would that happen to be this man?"_ _

__A quick nod and a moment later Kiyoshi had called for help from Murasakibara, "can you take him out please, Mura-san?"_ _

__Murasakibara nodded lazily and grasped the back of the man's collar, lifting him off the ground causing him to flail about._ _

__"Too noisy." The purple-haired giant grumbled holding the male at arms length and once outside, dumped him on the floor carelessly._ _

__"Kiyo-chin says stay out."_ _

__Before the man could protest Murasakibara had retreated indoors and was receiving a thankful bear hug from Kiyoshi._ _

__At the same moment, Kagami emerged from behind the curtain wearing a sweater and jeans instead of the revealing maid uniform._ _

__Upon approaching Aomine his eyes cast to the floor and a faint blush dusted his cheeks, his hold on his bag tightening._ _

__"C-can we go?"_ _

__A small smile blessed his already handsome face, "yes, my Taiga~"_ _

__Kagami's entire face became clouded in a dusky pink, amazingly so much more than the time before._ _

__"A-Aho!"_ _

__"Now, now, is that any way to treat the man that was about to take a punch for you?" Aomine tutted, his hands on his hips as if he was scolding the grown man._ _

__"I-I didn't ask to be saved!" Kagami exclaimed, right about when Aomine pulled the door open for them both._ _

__"You're right," He turned back with a genuine grin, "I just wanted to save you."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine confronts Kagami about a topic he'd rather not touch.

"Oi... Aomine?" Kagami looked up at the sharp jaw and gorgeous tan face that peered down at him, the other responding with a simple grunt.

"D-Did you really mean what you said back at the cafe?" The uncertain tone in the redhead's voice and gentle blush as he averted his eyes caused Aomine's heart to thump wildly in his chest. He paused, eyes drinking in the features of the beautiful person whose head was nestled comfortably in his lap.

"Of course! I'll _never_ allow any harm to come to you. I mean-"

"I'm yours?" Piercing red orbs looked expectantly into the deep pools of blue, which were briefly widened in stunned surprise.

Aomine nodded. A shy smile tugged at the corner of Kagami's lips, the glow in his cheeks much more prominent. He reached his broad hands up and hooked them around Aomine's neck, then tugged him down allowing the pair's lips to connect in a brief chaste kiss of reassurance.

" _I'm yours_." Kagami spoke breathlessly, close enough to the other male's lips that his hot breath fanned over him.

Aomine grinned apprehensively and pressed forward to steal another kiss, the first being much too short for his liking. Kagami complied, melting in the bluenette's arms as soon as their mouths connected.

Aomine's tongue trailed over the other male's plump bottom lip and snaked its way inside of his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of Kagami he knew he'd soon become accustomed to. He then continued to explore the wet cavern of the redhead's mouth drawing an unexpected moan from his innocent lips.

"E-Eeh!" Kagami's face burned with humiliation as he realised the totally not innocent sound he had just made. He placed his hands on Aomine's chest giving him a firm shove backwards.

As soon as he saw the smug expression Aomine held whom loomed over him, Kagami wriggled on the couch and buried his face in the nearest cushion.

"Cute," Aomine held in a laugh, "I want to hear you make more of those sounds."

"Go away, Aho! You'll never!" Kagami shouted in embarrassment.

"C'mon tiger, don't be like that~" Aomine cooed, amusement prominent in his tone causing the redhead to reach up and attempt to slap him.

"Oi oi-" Aomine quickly grasped Kagami's wrist essentially stopping the blow, and narrow eyes met with his own.

"You're the worst. Fuckin' perv..." He let his hand go limp in Aomine's hold, the other coming up to hold his red face as he hid behind it.

  


Several hours later Kagami was bustling around the kitchen in his navy apron, ironically with the print of a cute tiger plastered in the centre. Aomine watched him lazily from the couch, an arm slung over the back.

"Yo, Kagami," said person turned their head briefly to look at Aomine before returning to slicing vegetables, "you gonna tell me why you were at the cafe?"

Kagami stiffened. _Shit_. His jaw clenched as he appeared to be in thought.

"Not important," he inwardly cursed at his shocking excuse, praying Aomine was dense enough to go with it.

" _Taiga_." Aomine's intense sapphire eyes narrowed boring into the redhead's back.

Kagami twitched before hesitantly turning around, a huff of defeat expelling from his mouth, "please don't get mad".

"No promises," Aomine's brows knitted together assuming he would likely get mad from what he were to hear.

"W-well," Kagami linked his fingers together, "Takao needed some cash and found a flier to this maid cafe. He was too scared to do it alone so he tried to get a few of us to do it with him. I initially refused but..."

"Go on," piercing blue eyes continued to watch Kagami making him flush, "m-my dad, he cut the funding for my rent. It was my only option since it payed so damn well-"

"Hold on," Aomine raised his hand and blinked, his eyes seeming to widen and fill with concern, "first off; why the hell would he do such a thing?" His fist clenched and Kagami squirmed, "and secondly, you've been letting me stay over and cooked me these big-ass meals all this time, when you can hardly pay for yourself?!"

Kagami nodded shyly and bit his lip, "I don't know why he'd do that, okay? It's difficult!" He cast his eyes to the ground, "as for the second question, I... Enjoy your company. I'm afraid when I'm alone." He raised his head allowing their gazes to meet directly, his face now bright red from embarrassment for what he was about to say, "You take away the fear..."

Aomine shot out of his space on the couch walking straight over to Kagami and pulled him into his chest leaving the redhead speechless, "idiot. Bakagami! Why do you have to be so inconsiderate of yourself?" He sighed, warm arms wrapped tightly around the smaller frame before him.

"Sorry," Kagami mumbled into the taller male's chest and relaxed finally feeling comfort.

A callous hand came up and settled in the soft red locks, stroking rhythmically, "I'll protect you. But please- don't hide anything like this from me Kagami..." Aomine kissed the top of said male's head, "I can help with money."

Kagami's voice shook and he gripped the front of Aomine's shirt, "I-I'm sorry I feel bad asking, that's all..."

"Don't," Aomine gently grasped Kagami's chin tilting it up so their eyes could meet again but at closer proximity, his own filling with warmth, "I love you too much to see you suffer."

**Author's Note:**

> We're planning on writing one of these each for our ships on their specific days to make it a small collection, what're your thoughts on that? ^u^ 
> 
> -Gia


End file.
